Prince Charming
by AccentFetish
Summary: Chase was really starting to get on House's nerves. Now a 2shot!
1. Prince Charming

I attempted to do that whole thing where you start a new line when someone new begins to speak. There isn't that much dialog though so I'm not sure if I did it right… Sorry if I didn't.

Disclaimer- I don't own House… But it sure would be fun if I did.

He hated it. Chase's natural charm. He wanted to punch the man every time he smiled at someone or made them smile back. It was irritating. He wanted nothing more then for the Aussie to have a bad day and snap at a nurse. Or even better, a patient. Then his charm would be completely wasted if people were avoiding him. House could picture it so clearly. No more blushing women. No more old couples saying, "Isn't he just wonderful?" Nope, none of it at all. House wanted Chase to have a bad day.

He hated them. All the people Chase did smile at. All the ones he assured were going to be just fine and even those he told, with faked sadness, were going to die. They annoyed him. Always giving him a reason to let that charm out, even if it really was a sub-conscious effort. He wanted nothing more then for them to disappear. Men who thought they'd just gained a drinking buddy. Little kids who thought they'd found someone to play with. House wanted all of the people in the hospital to just disappear.

He hated him. Chase in general. Going around the place pretending to be so kind and un-doing all of the hard work he himself had contributed into making the hospital's atmosphere more to his liking. He saw the way it made people look at him. He saw people lusting after his youngest employee. It bugged him. Women practically melted into puddles at his "thank you" grins. God forbid he bump into one and apologized. People had the tendency to faint around him. House decided to do something about Prince Charming once and for all.

"Follow me." He ordered the blonde man, leading him down the hall.

"Where are we going?" The cutely accented voice asked in response. House rolled his eyes. He'd forgotten about the accent. That just played right along with everything too. Chase was one big living aphrodisiac. He added that onto his list of hates.

They stopped walking in front of the clinic, where the majority of the people always seemed to be. There was an even mixture of nurses, doctors, and patients in all.

"Listen up everyone!" He called out. The greater part of everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to hear what he had to say. "This right here." he indicated to the slightly embarrassed wombat standing next to him, "is Robbie."

A few of the younger women began to whisper to each other in fan girlish squeals.

"Now I know a lot of you guys have formed a little crush on him." Chase looked genuinely surprised. No one had ever told him that had a crush on him before. "And I know he has a tendency to flirt a lot…"

"Hey! I do not-!" House gave him a look that made him shut up. He could protest as much as he wanted, it wouldn't make what he was saying true

"But," he continued. "This little man-whore is mine!" He sealed off his speech by grabbing Chase by the collar and kissing him hotly for everyone to see.

Leaving the whole clinic in a daze, he limped off. It wasn't a bad day, but it would work just as well.

Tell me what you think in the kind form of a review! I really am sorry about the grammar thing though. It's just so confusing.


	2. King Of Insults

I got a review that I thought I should respond to; otherwise it would really bug me if I thought I was giving out the wrong idea. This story is about House and Chase, two fictional characters. In no way does this story have anything to do with the actual Jesse Spencer or Hugh Laurie. You can't write fanfictions about real a person, that's just weird. You can however, write them about characters. So I just thought I'd clear that up.

Disclaimer- I don't even own this computer, how could I own House?

He hated it. House's natural ability to insult without even thinking. He didn't understand how one man could come up with so many clever come backs in mere seconds. It irked him He wished, just once that his boss would say something incredibly lame. Embarrass himself horribly like he had done to himself too many times to count. He couldn't even picture it though. House was too clever to ever do something like that. Chase could still dream though.

He hated them. Those horribly wonderful thoughts in House's head. All the ones that made up new ways to put down the people around him. The ones used to make up awkward scenarios for everyone and, yes, even the ones used to come up with completely insane but true philosophies one everyone. (Because most of the time he was right.) They agitated him. They were always giving him a reason to act even more superior then he already was. Mostly though, because those thoughts came to him without him even trying. He wished that for once they'd never leave his boss's mind and plague him. No more hearing about how all people lie. No more being called British when he was so obviously Australian. Chase wanted nothing more then for House to censor himself.

He hated him. House as a whole. He was always going around the hospital being rude and pulling childish antics to irritate all those around him. He could see that despite all of those things, people still respected him. Other doctors went to him first when they were stumped on what to do next. Nurse's whispered to patients as he limped by about his latest diagnostic miracle. People were always in awe around House. Chase discovered there was nothing he could do about the King of Insults but go with the flow.

"What are you still doing here?" He was asked by his boss, who looked like he was leaving for the night. He furrowed his eyebrows in response. He'd been waiting for House in the clinic for some time. There was barely anyone there anymore but he knew that he had to go through the place in order to get out of the hospital and still make it to his bike before morning.

"What do you mean I'm a 'man whore'?" He finally managed to ask. This caused the older man to just stare at him, not sure if the question was serious or not. He hated his ability to make him feel inferior but was pretty sure it was already on his list.

"I kissed you in front of all of your 'fans' and you want to know why I called you a name? If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you liked it." A teasing smile was plastered on his face. Chase opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself. Maybe there was something he could do after all.

"Maybe I did?" He shrugged trying to look indifferent. This only seemed to amuse the brown haired man even more. He hobbled a bit closer to the Aussie to continue to the conversation.

"Oh please, you're an even worse liar then Cameron and it's like she tries to get caught. It's a good thing I have Foreman here otherwise nothing would get done!" Chase's face flushed a little but attempting to hide it, he shrugged and got the crossword puzzle out from the counter behind him.

"Alright," House started, "if you really did like the kiss then prove it." He almost choked on his pencil.

"What?!" His superior grinned.

"Prove. It."

Suddenly Chase was very nervous about his ill-formed plan. But he was doing it for the entire hospital and anyone else who would happen to come across Gregory House in their sad little lives. Plus, no one called him a whore.

He stood up and grabbed his older by the waist, pressing their lips together softly in an almost chaste way. One kiss turned into multiple meshing of four soft lips together. This time, when it was over, it was his turn to leave the other man behind in shock. House didn't slip up and embarrass himself, but maybe he would think twice before messing with other people next time.

Happy Valentines Day! I hope you guys enjoyed my story. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
